El Chocolatero Invencible (One-Shot)
by DarkRock
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot sobre Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolate/Naruto. Entren si quieren saber mas.


Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Charlie and the Chocolate Factory/Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Chocolatero Invencible (One-Shot)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan/KameHameHa" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Marioneta/Personas Malas Hablando**

_**Marioneta/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Los niños que habían ganado el boleto dorado junto a sus padres observaban fijamente la puerta de metal que estaba frente a ellos y a la vez escuchaban atentamente la voz del dueño de la fábrica de chocolate más importante del mundo.

"¿Quién soy yo? ... pues ..."

**{Introducir Willy Wonka Espectáculo De Marionetas, Versión En Español Latino.}**

Las diez personas se detuvieron en seco al ver como la gran puerta de metal se abrió de repente mostrando un enorme telón rojo de teatro con la letra 'W' en cada extremo de dicha tela, que seguidamente se abrió en dos revelando un gran número de muñecos de aspecto espeluznante.

_**Jiji Jaja Jojo,**_** WILLY WONKA, WILLY WONKA, EL MEJOR CHOCOLATERO **_**¡WII!**_

**WILLY WONKA, WILLY WONKA, TODO EL MUNDO GRITA ¡SI! **_**¡SI!**_

El Abuelo Joe y Charlie se miraron entre si confusos, ya que para ellos era extraño esta 'obra de teatro musical', aunque por dentro ambos admitían que era bastante divertida.

**ES MODESTO Y LA ALEGRÍA QUE APENAS SE CONTIENE**

**CON TANTA GENEROSIDAD QUE NO PUEDE CONTENERSE **_**¡WII!**_

El Sr. Teavee y Mike se quedaron mirando el espectáculo cada uno con una expresión diferente. Teavee, padre tenía una expresión de idiota en su rostro y su hijo Mike era todo lo contrario a su progenitor, ya que estaba asqueado con lo que estaba viendo.

**¡CONTENERSE, CONTENER, CONTENER, CONTENER!, (**_**Jiji, Jaja, Reír)**_

La Srta. Beauregarde y Violeta observaron con extrañeza todo el espectáculo, ya que para ellas era muy ruidoso y molesto.

_**¡WII!**_**, WILLY WONKA, WILLY WONKA**

La Sra. Gloop y Augusto al contrario de las dos familias anteriores se divirtieron un poco más, moviéndose un poco al ritmo de la pegadiza canción.

**ES EL QUE TU VAS A CONOCER, WILLY WONKA, WILLY WONKA**

El Sr. Salt observo el espectáculo de los muñecos con la boca ligeramente abierta, ya que nunca se esperó algo como esto. Veruca, bueno ella solo miro con una expresión aburrida esperando con impaciencia que todo terminara ... y como si sus deseos fueran 'escuchados', el pequeño escenario detrás de los espeluznantes muñecos se empezó a abrir de a poco.

**EL GENIO QUE NO PODRÁS VENCER DE LOS CHOCOLATES, EL MAGO ES,**

**ES EL MAS GENIAL QUE TU PODRÁS VER.**

**¡WILLY WONKA, WILLY WONKA YA ESTA AQUÍ!**

Finalmente, una silla digna de la realeza con una 'W' en el respaldar rojo, se elevó de forma dramática frente a todas las familias presentes ... pero ante la sorpresa de estos, no había nadie sentado en ella.

**{Fin De La Música}**

Los muñecos dejaron de cantar de repente, pero la música seguía escuchándose y de repente empezaron a salir un montón de fuegos artificiales 'inofensivos', que empezó a quemar el escenario y también podría haber quemado hasta la muerte al dueño de la fábrica de chocolate si este hubiera estado sentado en la silla. El fuego rápidamente empezó a quemar a los pobres muñecos, por lo que empezaron a fallar en sus cajas de voz provocando que en su lugar saliese un sonido descompuesto.

Las cinco familias presentes tuvieron reacciones completamente diferentes por lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos.

El Sr. Teavee seguía con la misma expresión de idiota y su hijo, Mike la había cambiado un poco en donde cerro entrecerró los ojos igual de molesto que antes.

Por alguna razón extraña tanto la Srta. Beauregarde y Violeta estaban felices que el espectáculo haya terminado de esa manera, ya que ambas se dieron una mirada sonriente.

La Sra. Gloop y Augusto al contrario que la familiar anterior estaban muy triste que el espectáculo de esos muñecos divertidos haya terminado de esta manera tan trágica.

El Abuelo Joe y Charlie al igual que la familia alemana anterior también se sentía mal por la forma en que esos muñecos se estaban quemando.

Y por último el Sr. Salt y Veruca solo observaban sin importarles mucho lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Aunque de repente todos fueron sacados de sus acciones cuando escucharon los aplausos entusiasmados de una persona desconocida (Para casi la mayoría) que estaba muy cerca de ellos, por lo que todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta hacia la fuente del sonido y vieron que se trataba de un sujeto bastante alto con una extraña mascara de color negro en forma de espiral con dos orificios para sus ojos, la cual cubría por completo su rostro

"¡Eso fue magnifico! Me preocupaba que fuera algo exagerado el show, pero con ese final ... ¡Wow!" La persona desconocida dijo con un tono bastante feliz, para que seguidamente subiera con entusiasmo unos escalones para quedar frente a sus invitados.

"¿Quién es usted?" Violeta pregunto con su mirada fija en el extraño enmascarado, mientras que ella masticaba con rapidez su chicle o goma de mascar.

"Es Willy Wonka." El abuelo Joe respondió por el extraño enmascarado, que todavía los seguía observando a todos en completo silencio.

El hombre (Edad desconocida) conocido como 'Willy Wonka', es de tez semi bronceada al ver sus manos. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente enmascarada, a pesar de que una máscara cubría su rostro por completo, sus ojos se podían ver si uno se acercaba lo suficiente y estos eran de color negro bastante llamativos, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su altura es de 2,07m y su peso es de 98kg. Su vestimenta consiste en un abrigo negro encima de una chaqueta del mismo color, pantalones de color negro junto a un sombrero de copa del mismo color (Que increíblemente se mantenía en su cabeza a pesar de su extraño cabello de punta) y por ultimo unos zapatos de gamuza negra.

"¿Enserio?" Charlie pregunto con un tono de voz muy feliz, ya que estaba contento de conocer al famoso chocolatero enmascarado. Mientras que su abuelo asentía con la cabeza igual de feliz que su nieto de ver cara a cara a su antiguo jefe.

Los demás presentes observaron al dueño de la fábrica de chocolate más importante del mundo con diferentes expresiones, habían algunas de incredulidad (Sr. Salt y Sr. Teavee por la forma de actuar de 'Willy'), asombro (Sra. Gloop y Augusto por la altura de 'Willy', ya que superaba por mucho al Sr. Gloop), confusión (Violeta, Veruca y Mike por la apariencia de 'Willy') y curiosidad (El Abuelo Joe, Charlie y la Srta. Beauregarde por querer ver el rostro enmascarado de 'Willy', aunque en esta última se había vuelta en una obsesión tan grande que lograría de alguna forma descubrir quien es el hombre detrás de ella).

* * *

**¿Continuara ...?**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer one-shot (Que he escrito en general), y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo, que siendo sincero me divertí muchísimo en hacerlo xD. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo, y lo mismo si quieren que haga una historia completa de estos dos. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El 'Capitulo' Tiene 1278 Palabras.**


End file.
